damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeric (Religion)
Reality= The''' Valeric Religion was the Religion of the Valeric Peoples that worships a pantheon of gods. it is most notably a religion that values warfare more than peace, albeit peace is considered a large part of it due to its many ceremonies being during times of peace. Beliefs The Valeric Religion has many core beliefs that has persisted since its founding. These beliefs follow the Aurelintones that were written by Aurelius. The major belief is that Through War you can Achieve enlightenment and a place in Arziovilla. The second idea is that the gods will grant their knowledge and blessing upon you if you follow there tenants and grant them Patronage, as such each god has different tenants you must follow, Valin has that you must Accept Every Challenge from an Opponent and you must never surrender to another Man, while Aurelius is that you must resolve conflicts between others and spread the word of Aurelius. These are the two core beliefs of every sect and part of the Valeric Religion. The 6 Main Realms In the beliefs there are Six main sections of the afterlife, Arziovilla,Aevalinia, Valicenvilla,Protilenal,Gothsienier and Aenira. These six realms are the realms of the Six most important gods, Aurelius, Valineer, Valic, Prothinirius, Jteina and Virelin. These realms are governed by those gods, and the gods under them each have a realm that the souls taken by them go to after reaching the land they have devoted their life to entering. *Arziovilla- Realm of Aurelius, Greatest of the Realms, Meeting place of the Gods. *Aevalinia- Realm of Valineer, Realm of the Worker, Realm of the Artisan and Craftsmens of the Gods. *Valicenvilla-Realm of Valic, Realm of Warriors, Second Greatest Realm, Place where the End Times shall be Heralded. *Protilenal- Realm of Prothinirius, Realm of Fire and Metallurgy, Realm of the Weapon Smiths. *Gothsienier- Realm of Jteina, Realm of the Sea and the Sailor, Has bountiful fish and sea life, is filled with the finest sailors the Valeric People Ever Knew *Aenira- The Realm of Virelin, Realm of Knowledge and Architecture, has the Greatest Architecture of the Realms and surrounded by large walls, Realm of the Scholar and the Architects. |-| Damalias Untold= The Valeric Religion '''was the Religion of the Valeric Peoples that worships a pantheon of gods. it is most notably a religion that values warfare more than peace, albeit peace is considered a large part of it due to its many ceremonies being during times of peace. This Religion was first noted in history in 1004 with a Valeric Runestone telling of the God Aurelius. Beliefs The Valeric Religion has many core beliefs that has persisted since its founding. These beliefs follow the Aurelintones that were written by Aurelius. The major belief is that Through War you can Achieve enlightenment and a place in Arziovilla. The second idea is that the gods will grant their knowledge and blessing upon you if you follow there tenants and grant them Patronage, as such each god has different tenants you must follow, Valin has that you must Accept Every Challenge from an Opponent and you must never surrender to another Man, while Aurelius is that you must resolve conflicts between others and spread the word of Aurelius. These are the two core beliefs of every sect and part of the Valeric Religion. |-| Fantasy= The Valeric Relgion is the Majority Relgiion of the High Kingdom of Valerius, it's beliefs follow the High Lord of Valinius and Emperor of Valerius Aurelius Valerius. Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Religions